


Vader: Dark Visions Issue #3, DAAÉ'S PROMOTION

by megilins



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, unnamed nurse deserved better so I named her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megilins/pseuds/megilins
Summary: His face.I’ve seen it in my dreams a thousand times. So many different versions. None of them like this. Nothing could have prepared me.





	Vader: Dark Visions Issue #3, DAAÉ'S PROMOTION

**Author's Note:**

> I saw on [emperorren’s tumblr](https://emperorren.tumblr.com/post/184433232256/her-name-is-daae-and-shes-part-of-the-reylo) that someone named the unnamed nurse from the latest Vader comic Daaé in honor of the girl from Phantom of Opera and as a coincidence it also works as a Nabooian name, so I’ve decided to use it in this ABSOLUTELY CANON ENDING FOR THAT COMIC whose original ending is also known as the alternative ending.

„You’re beautiful. So much more than I could have guessed.“  


„How dare you come into my chambers unannounced?“ Vader tried to muster up some strength to his voice as he was utterly surprised by his visitor.  


„You forgot your cape in the surgery,“ chirped the pale woman without a shred of fright.  


„Ah, thank you for that...“ Vader awkwardly reached for his helmet and put it in its place on his head.  


„Daaé.“  


„Thank you, Daaé.“  


***

A few weeks later Vader was laying on operating table after some minor adjustments made by the doctor. He was about to do finishing touches on his shoulder, put on some bacta gel and patch it up with gauze. The doctor was unbearably annoyingly nervous so the excited presence in the other room seemed even more inviting than usual.  


„I want Daaé to do it,“ proclaimed Vader through his hissing mask.  


„E-excuse me, my lord?“  


„You heard me. Call in the nurse,“  


„As you wish,“ the doctor bowed his head but he didn’t even manage to make a step in the direction of the room with the disinfecting station, eavesdropping Daaé was already leaping through the room to be by Lord Vader’s side.  


***

„This is probably the last time I smear bacta on your wounds. I finished my medical training, so in a week I will be a doctor.“ said Daaé one day as Lord Vader sat in the med-bay.  


„I am proud to see you succeed in your career path, Daaé.“  


„I might get transferred. And you will get a new nurse,“ whispered Daaé through unshed tears as she stuck some patches on Vader’s neck.  


Strange sense of longing came upon Vader. He would never be able to reciprocate the feelings Daaé felt for him. Not as inhuman as he was now, not as grief-stricken as he forever will be after what happened to Padmé and their child.  


But still.  


It felt good to be around Daaé. Even if they didn’t talk much.  


She was the only one around who the Force didn’t buzz frantically with terror and fright which made him angry and anxious in return. Her presence was light, full of excitement and gentleness that brough calm upon him.  


***

Vader walked through the corridors in the direction of med-bay. His suit smelled of ozone, he couldn’t breathe right and he felt like all of his limbs might fall off any second. He crashed through the door and fell to the bed straightaway without stopping to give the surgeon any details.  


An older new gentleman was labeling some vials in another corner of the room. As soon as he saw Dark Lord come in he rushed off to another room to call the doctor.  


„Good evening, Lord Vader,“ said the new doctor through her cotton mask as she was putting on rubber gloves.  


Vader instantly felt that familiar light and airy presence, more excited than ever and when he heard her voice he couldn’t doubt it’s really _her_.  


“Just close your eyes and let me take care of you,” smiled Daaé as she replaced Vader’s breathing tube with anesthetic breathing gas.  


**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure whether Daaé "accidentally" gave the doctor an extra dose of sleeping pills or he tripped and fell on Vader's lightsaber, or he just got sick of these two and transferred somewhere else on his own. We might never know.


End file.
